


How Does This Work?

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, NSFW GIF, Reylo - Freeform, Shower Sex, Smut, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, fun with shower heads, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: requested by @ambiguous-ideology who sent me a nsfw gif and asked for a oneshot based off of it.





	How Does This Work?

**Author's Note:**

> I surprised myself with the length of this. This is only my second attempt at Reylo. It may be Out of Character and it is un-beta’d. Feedback is appreciated!
> 
> *this scene technically would replace the elevator scene*
> 
>  
> 
> Do not copy or repost my work without my permission. Thanks!
> 
> Posted to my sideblog: @not-so-secret-reylo

 

_I do not own this gif. It was sent without a source_

* * *

“You’re filthy,” Kylo Ren states simply, taking in the ragged appearance of his guest. Rey sneers up at him.

“I don’t exactly have the time to wash when I’m running from the likes of you and the First Order.” Kylo smirks at her response. She had come to him, presumably to surrender and yet here she stood, defiant.

“You’re not running anymore now.”

“No. I suppose not.” Her shoulders slump as Kylo directs her down a corridor, his hand resting gently on her shoulder blade to guide her.

“You will bathe before I take you to the Supreme Leader,” he said.

“Do I have a choice?” she asks but doesn’t receive an answer.

* * *

Rey thinks that Kylo might’ve brought her to his personal quarters though the room is simple and quite  _impersonal_. But the refresher is equipped with a luxurious shower that uses actual water and is adorned with chrome shower heads and jets.

“Why have you stopped?”

“I–I’ve never showered with water before. Jakku only had sonics,” she says quietly, revealing something she thinks to be an intimate fact. She’s been getting closer to Kylo Ren through their Force Bond but now that she is here with him in the flesh, she’s nervous. Is everything different now that they’re here in person?

“Sonic showers? The ones that vibrate?” Rey nods. “Water was a luxury on Jakku?” She nods again, wincing at the painful memories of sand and wind scoring her skin like a dry sponge. Rey hears fabric falling to the ground as Kylo approaches her from behind. He reaches around her to open the shower door. She turns to find him bare from the waist up. Her eyes go wide and a lump forms in her throat. “You’ll never want for anything with me. You could shower every morning and every night.” He stands mere inches away from her. Her eyes are level with his broad chest. She looks up into his dark eyes, there’s a softness in them now. When he looks at her, she thinks it might be fondness, tenderness. “Every day,” he murmurs.

He shakes as if he’s wracked with his own anxiety of being close to her. She has a profound effect on him. She always has. It scares him. She can feel it. She has a power over this giant man who seeks to rule the galaxy. Neither of them knows whether she should or rather will use it.

“It sounds nice,” she whispers, eyes breaking away from his for a moment to glance at the shower. He raises a hand touch touch her cheek. He’s not wearing his gloves. He’s only wearing his pants and boots and a distant thought in Rey’s mind wishes he wasn’t even wearing that. He smirks again. He knows what she’s thinking. Her lips part and she scowls at him.

He runs the back of his fingers along her cheek and then slowly leans forward. Rey doesn’t realize it at first but she even leans into him, tilting her face to the side and putting all of her weight on her toes. His full, soft lips brush along her cheekbone. She’s suddenly aware of how warm his touch is and how cold the rest of their surroundings are. Goosebumps prickle her flesh.

“I can show you,” he murmurs near her ear. Show her what? How to use a shower? How to stop feeling the way she feels? How to combat the warmth settling into the pit of her stomach? Or would he rather show her how to give in? To surrender to the First Order? To him? To the way she feels for him?

Kylo can feel the conflict within her. He wants nothing more than to settle it for her. But he can’t do that for her. He can’t force her to do anything she doesn’t want to do. He’s ready to relent, to take a step back and make it easier for her to decide. After all, she’s already here. She’s surrendering to him and Snoke, that’s what matters–not her personal feelings toward him.

Rey makes up her mind. She makes her choice.

Her hand slides up into his hair, cupping the back of his head to pull him in for a kiss. It’s harsh and unpracticed, filled with need. She needs him. She sends that desire through their bond and Kylo is instantly hard in his pants.

He tears away her clothes with no regard.

“You’ll wear nothing but the finest silk from now on,” he growls between their mouths. Rey nips at his lower lip.

“I don’t care,” she bites back. She cares for nothing he can give her, except himself. But what if she wants Ben and not Kylo? He freezes at this thought. Rey’s stark naked form, in all its beauty, stands before him. She looks at him, confused, before reaching for his pants. “Show me how this works?” she asks and gestures to the shower, to get him moving again. He leans into the glass stall to turn on the spray of hot water. He hopes she knows the difference between who he once was, and now is. She caresses the side of his face, her fingers brushing along the scar she gave him. “I want  _you_ ,” she says.

Kylo swoops in to kiss her. He gathers her in his arms, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her off her feet. He kicks off his boots and she manages to loosen the fastenings of his pants so that they fall away as he walks towards the shower.

The water is scalding, causing them both to gasp. He turns it down immediately but they’re already standing in a room full of steam. Kylo sets her down and watches for a moment as she relishes the feel of water running along her skin. It’s similar to how she’d stood in that rainstorm, but now there is no conflict or cold or darkness in her. She’s truly enjoying herself in this moment. The corner of Kylo’s mouth tilts up just slightly.

“I will see you smile, Ben Solo,” Rey teases him, standing under the spray of water, rinsing her hair. Kylo freezes again. A muscle in his jaw clenches and Rey notices. She reaches out to him, slides her small hand up his arm.

“I’m not…”

“Yes. You are. I didn’t come here to join Kylo and the First Order. To join the Dark Side. I came for you.”

“I am the Dark Side. There is no Light in me, Scavenger,” he hisses, intentionally hurtful. Kylo takes a step back, away from the water and away from Rey.

“I refuse to believe that,” Rey grits back. She reaches out for him and shackles her small but strong hand around his thick wrist. She pulls him back into the water and back down to her lips. Kylo’s arms slide around her waist, pulling her to him. He can’t help it. He wants her so much, the need and desire is consuming him. He’ll think of nothing else until he has her.

His hand cups one of her small pert breasts; his other hand slides down to her ass. She’s thin and small but she convinces him time and again that she’s not fragile. She jumps up to wrap her legs around his waist. His hard cock, standing at the ready, bounces under her. He pins her to the wall and she gasps at the feeling of cold metal against her hot skin. He kisses a line along her jaw, sucks at her throat, lets her catch her breath. She whimpers when he rolls her pebbled nipple between his thumb and finger.

“Oh,  _Ben_ ,” she whispers. He buries his face in her neck, trying to ignore her. He unlatches her legs from around him and sets her on her feet. He spins her around and holds her back to his chest.

“I told you I’d show you how the shower works,” he growls in her ear just before nipping at her earlobe. Kylo takes down the shower head and changes its function to a solid stream of water perfect for massaging. “Stay with me, and you can shower all you want.” Rey breathes deeply as he lowers the shower head. He makes her spread her legs just before focusing the water on her sex. “You can be clean…and satisfied.”

Rey cries out when the powerful stream of water hits the apex between her legs. The heat down there is already unbearable and slick but the water just washes it all away and stimulates her more. She wants to collapse, in a mere ten seconds of Kylo’s onslaught. The water hits a bundle of nerves she’d only ever explored briefly and it’s so intense that her legs between to quiver.

“Don’t hold back. Enjoy it. Feel it. Feel everything.” Kylo’s teeth graze her throat as he growls. He’s holding her up with one arm across her body, grasping her breast. His other hand moves the shower head back and forth so that it teases the nerves and the rest of her slit. “Don’t fight it,” he whispers again as she convulses with a climax.

She moans and Kylo thinks it’s possibly the best sound he’s ever heard, much less caused. His cock is throbbing between their two bodies. He’s desperate for a release but knows he can’t go that far with Rey so soon. But his cock is nestled in the crack of her ass, pointing up and along her spine. He thinks he might be able to achieve some sort of release. He grinds against her and she welcomes it, arching her back and pushing out her ass for him.

“Ben,” she pants, “Again?” She asks, turning her head so that he can kiss her.

“Do you like the shower?”

“Yes,” she says, breathless.

“You like the water on your skin?” On her golden skin? Kylo kisses her shoulder, freckled by a harsh sun.

“Mm, yes,” she whimpers, grinding back against him, hoping for more. Kylo hands Rey the showerhead and then slides his hand down her body. His long fingers dip between her thighs, parting her lips.

“So wet,” he groans, feeling the slick from her arousal and climax. Rey’s entire body shakes when his finger touches her clit. “You came here for me.” He starts to rub slow circles around her clit.

“Yes.”

“Because you want me?” Two fingers, discordant in their rhythm, he strokes her swollen, sensitive sex.

“Yes,” she pants.

“You wanted this?” He slowly slides his middle finger inside her. Rey cries out again, reaching out to the glass wall, for anything that will keep her steady on her feet. Kylo holds her up with his other arm around her waist. He’s grinding against the curve of her perfect ass. His face is buried in her wet brown hair and his finger is inside her. He focuses on the slow curl of his digit in and out of her tight entrance. He imagines what it might feel like to bury his thick cock inside her, taking her virginity and making her undoubtedly his. He would have her in his bed, and at his side, always.

“Oh, Ben,” she moans, hearing every single thought running through his mind.

His breathing is heavy, working his finger and then another inside of her, pumping fast while he grinds his palm against her clit. He reaches his climax between their bodies, at some point, streaking along her back. It washes away as he focuses on the feel of her walls clenching around his fingers.

Her hand slides along the glass wall; there is no purchase to be found. She can only hold onto him. His muscles ache and his arm shakes as he coaxes her to the edge of climax. His fingers curl inside her and his thumb presses on her clit like a button.

She’s so overcome that she can’t stand. Her legs buckle and she curls into herself. His grip around her waist holds her up. He won’t let her fall. He sits on the floor of the shower, Rey in his lap and the water raining down on them. He cradles her head with one hand, guiding her back to him so that he can capture her mouth in a slow and tender kiss.

“Will it always be like this?” she whispers, her hands splayed across his chest.

“It can be. It will be. Now that you’re here,” he murmurs as they stand together. Rey doesn’t meet his gaze. He turns off the shower and offers her a towel.

“Ben, I can’t stay here.” She wraps the towel around herself, looking vulnerable and timid. He stands still, a towel tied around his waist and water dripping from his hair.

“But you came here. To me. What did you think would happen?” He grinds his teeth, the familiar heat of anger rising up in him, replacing his satiated lust.

“I came here for you! When we touched, I saw the future. You will turn Ben. Come back to the Light. Come back with me.” Kylo bends down to pick up his discarded clothes. He tosses a bundle of clothes to Rey.

“You were wrong,” he barks. “I saw the future too.” He’s shaking, trying to control his anger and keeping himself away from Rey. “You will stand by  _my_  side,” his voice shakes, betraying him. “Now get dressed. I will take you to the throne room and you will presented to Supreme Leader Snoke.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't out of character. I'm still so new to this pairing!


End file.
